


Fall of the Hero

by FireFaceOutlook



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: "̨͠Who͝'s͏ ̕g̷͢o͟n̕͜n͝a s̢͢a҉͢ve ̵̧t̵͜͠h̷̨e̢ ̧͡͞d̢ay̛̕ ̷̕n̛͜͡o̷w ̸͟ţ̴̴h҉at t̕͟͟h̵̢͏e̴ ̴͞ḩe̛ŗ̶o ̸̕i̕͟s̛ ̴͢n͜o͠ ̨̕m҉͜or̸e?͝"͟





	Fall of the Hero

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: From** "642 Things To Write About": _Write a short story in which you are the villain._ **I've taken my own liberties with this prompt. Hopefully you guys will like how this turned out.**

He stood over them – the few that dared to stand up to him despite their vast differences in strength. All eight of them were wounded to varying degrees. Robbie was supporting his half-decapitated head and was missing a leg from the knee down. Bingsepticeye, who had already been in a state of disrepair, had one eye blacked out and wires exposed and sparking at his shoulder, where his arm had been pulled from the socket and lost in the rubble surrounding them. Jacque was the only one unconscious with a cut to the temple – a bruise was rapidly forming around it – and blood leaking from his nose. Jack, who was nursing bruised ribs, was supporting an equally injured Schneeplestein, who was trying to revive Jacque as blood bubbled at the corners of his mouth.

Marvin and Jameson were the least injured: the former's left fingers were all broken and swollen, while the latter had purpling bruising around his throat and a shiner forming around his left eye. Between them, standing a few steps behind the magical barrier the magicians were struggling to keep up, was Chase. The vlogger's left arm laid limply at his side, broken, and in his other hand was a gun, one he'd sworn never to touch again.

“Jackie!” Marvin cried, drawing his gaze. His friend's mask was broken, exposing half of his face and the tears staining his cheek. “Please stop! You don't have to do this!”

He was trembling – they _all_ were. And it was because of him...

A cold hand landed on Jackie's shoulder, scattering any remorse he was beginning to feel.

“̵G͘o͘ ͡on̵,͟ ͞ _h͢ęro_ ,” a static-laced, glitching voice whispered in his ear. “ _F̨i̶n̶i̵s͡h th̢e̕m.͡_ ”҉

Jackie's eyes glowed white as he charged for the weak magic defense. Chase paled, squeezed his eyes shut, and raised the gun.

_**BANG!** _

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I've been looking for this piece of work forever! I have four books of “[insert number] things to write about,” and two are about the size of children diaries while the other two are much broader, and for months I thought this work was in one of the diary-sized books, and I couldn’t find my second one, and it was pissing me off. Then I spotted one of my broader ones sitting on a couple of my notebooks under the humongous pile of dresses on my desk, and I had a thought: what if my story is in there? Lo-and-behold, it was. Hooray! I hope you guys enjoy it!**


End file.
